Just Another Day
by InThisSilenceSomethingMayRise
Summary: Even Tingle has things he needs to worry about. Thank goodness Link is on his side and not THEIR side.


Just a small one-shot about Tingle. Oh come on! I know everyone doesn't like him, but he deserves a little break. Sure he pays way to much for maps(on Wind Waker) and does tries to steal Force Gems(on Four Sword) but hey he's helped us right? Right? (crickets chirp) Oh just read!

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

'Normal for now', Tingle thought, holding his new Tingle Tuner. He gazed around the empty street, then at the night sky. "I should be heading back to the watch tower." He muttered, turning off the gadget and sticking it in his many pockets.

Link was searching for Triforce maps and pieces, so Tingle was in serious business. Because, Tingle was on Windfall Island to but some rare flowers to decorate his tower. I mean, who knows? Certain flowers might attract REAL fairies. Oh, what a dream that would be!  
But Tingle had left to late and night had fallen. Bored, he wondered through the time, making sure to keep in the shadows.

But weird things had been going on. There had been sightings of the dreaded fangirls and mary-sues. The normal people on the islands began panicking and fighting them off. The ones who treated their saviour, Link, wrong had been injured and some even killed.

Tingle had a feeling he was next.

So what was he to do? Buy a new special Tingle Tuner that detects them. Plus, Link owed him something. Tingle himself had saved Link from a mary-sue. But thats another story.

A sudden noise brought Tingle back to reality. He turned swiftly around and gazed around the empty streets with sharp eyes.

A flash of pink and a giggle.

Tingle closed his eyes and took out the gadget and turned it back on.

Beepbeepbeepbeep!

"Not normal." He whispered. Then looked at the screen, only to see himself in the middle surrounded by pink dots.

Oh no...he was surrounded! Looking up, he saw atleast 50 blonde(NO OFFENSE! SORRY! I"M REDHEAD!) fangirls an mary-sues standing there.

One in black and pink stepped forward, glaring at him. "Soo...you think you could like escape!" She said in that preppy ass tone of voice.

Some more girls began exclaiming, "You made us pay to much for the maps!"

"You talk to much!"

"You stole my force gems!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the girl who had screamed that out. The leader said, "Ummm...this is like the Wind Waker. I think you are like talking about the Four Swords."

The girl blinked, "Oh...sorry." She walked off.

Tingle took this as a distraction and threw a Tingle Bomb at them. Screams echoed out as the girls fought to get away from the bomb. Tingle ran for it.

He ran and ran until he had somehow managed to get on top of the Windmill, then took out his Tingle Tuner.

Panting for breath, he turned his link to Link on and tried to contact him.

Miles away, Link was laying down on his new private oasis, enjoying the night sky with a drink. I mean, come on, who wouldn't?

'Chhh Link...chhh...in, Link!...Come...in...Tingle...Chhh...Come in, Link!"

Link sat up, and dug through his many pockets. Finding what he was looking for, he turned on his own Tingle Tuner and answered, "Link here. What is it, Tingle? I'm busy killing...things"

Tingle nearly sobbed in relief. "Oh Link! It's so good to hear your voice! I have a code 3 on Windfall island."

Link's eyes widened and he stood up, already running toward his boat. "What is it? Moblins?"

"Worse."

"Armos?"

"Still worse."

"...Ganon?"

"ALOT WORSE!"

Link paled. "No...not...THEM?"

Tingle gave a cry, "Yes! It's them!"

Link paused and looked panicked for a moment, "How many"  
"Atleast 50."

Link closed his eyes, "I'll be there soon. Just hold on Tingle"  
"I'll try. Oh and Link, don't try to fool me. I know where you are and you are definetly not killing anything now"  
Link smirked and left.

The two tuners went out, and Tingle was left alone on the roof hoping Link would hurry.  
Minutes passed and a horde of footsteps were heard, "Hey there he is!"

"Oh my God! He's like on the top!"

"Like I'm scared of heights!"

"Yeah, and it'll ruin my make-up!"

The ones who were scared of heights and messing up their make-up stayed back. But the ones who weren't began climbing after him.

Tingle whimpered and crawled to the other side of the roof. But, looking down, he saw that even on the bottom he was surrounded.

Oh no...a fangirl appeared near him with a malicious smile. She reached for him, when she froze and gave a wail, falling.  
Tingle blinked, confused and heard cries of girls and the slashing of a sword.  
He looked down and saw Link killing every single girl there was with no mercy. Green blood splattered everywhere. Why green? CAUSE THEIR DAMN ALIENS!

Then all was quiet as the leader was slain and all that was left was their bodies. Tingle climbed down and went to stand next to Link.

Link panted and sheathed his sword, "I think this island is safe nor now"  
Tingle nodded, "For now. Well, now we're equal."

They shook hands, "Need anything just call me."

"I will."

They went their seperate ways, the fangirls and mary-sues disappearing like normal monsters. 


End file.
